Hero Ascended
by chadtayor020
Summary: The Finale to my Hero Trilogy. I suggest you read my Danny Phantom/Superman crossovers 'Danny Phantom/Superman: Heroes' and 'Hero's Apprentice' first. After years as Superman's Apprentice, Danny Phantom has finally been accepted into the Justice League. But when strange creatures start appearing, will the League be able to protect Earth even with Danny's power?
1. Chapter 1

**Hero Ascended**

**Chapter 1**

**JL**

Seven men and women sat at a circular table, all of them with thoughtful expressions on their faces. Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Batman looked from one to the other, all of them knowing that their decision could affect many more than just them. The issue at hand was whether to invite a new hero into their legendary organization, the Justice League. But this was no ordinary hero, even among the many magic users, aliens, mutants, and highly trained humans within their group. This hero was none other than Danny Phantom, hailed by many on Earth below as Earth's Savior.

A frivolous statement, but one fact that could not be denied was his influence as one of the very few superheroes whose private identity was known to the general public. The former teen had grown into a powerful man in the six years since then, guided by Superman to become a more effective hero. He had not disappointed his mentor, Amity Park's crime rate dropped dramatically ever since Danny had started to fight human criminals along with ghosts. But now, he was eligible to join them and they had to wonder, should he? He more than lived up to expectations, yet there was one insurmountable issue about him that they could not take lightly: everyone knew who he was.

If he joined them, there would be added public pressure for other heroes to join him. Younger heroes, seeking fame, had done so, and many had been targeted by the scum of the Earth, along with their loved ones. And so the seven of them all sat, pondering the implications of their votes. After what felt like hours, J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, stood and said, "I believe that it is time to cast our votes. I for one vote in favor of allowing Danny Phantom to join the Justice League."

The second person to stand was Superman, "I vote that Danny should join us as well. He has proven himself more than capable." Batman then stood up and said, "No," then sat back down. Wonder Woman stood up, "I say we give him a chance." Hawkgirl then stood and said, "He isn't ready for the big leagues yet. I'm sorry, Kal, but I vote no." Green Lantern then stood, "I'm with Shayera, the kid's ego's been inflated by all the media attention. He just isn't ready for the larger universe yet." The six members then turned to The Flash, who looked like he was seriously weighing his options. He finally stood up and said, "This is the hardest decision I've ever made. Normally, I would say that we should let him join in a heartbeat on Big Blue's word alone, but the fact is that Danny isn't like us. He's a celebrity, everyone knows who he is. The fact is that letting him join could set a dangerous precedent among others of his generation. All things considered, I say…yes, its time that Danny Phantom joined the Justice League."

**DP**

Danny Phantom dodged a missile fired from a black tank with legs and a green face. "You need new glasses Technus!" Danny yelled at the tank, then froze one of its legs solid with an ice ray, causing it to crash into the ground. The technology ghost stopped possessing the tank and blasted several ghost rays at Danny. Danny quickly created a ghost shield, sending the ghost rays back into Technus's face. Danny then pulled out his Thermos and sucked the technology ghost in. Danny then picked up the remains of the tank and flew to Town Hall, where it had been before. As soon as he reached it, Danny placed it down as gently as he could and saw his best friend, and still Mayor, Tucker Foley. "What was that all about?" Tucker asked Danny. "Technus said that he would never let 'an inferior mind be declared the greatest mind of Amity Park' before I took him, and your tank, down," Danny told him.

Tucker took a good look at his invention and sighed, "Man, this was going to be the start of a new era of ghost fighting, did you have to go so hard on it?" "I had to stop Technus, and besides, that idea of a tank with legs was stupid anyway, it's too easy to beat," Danny pointed out as he returned to his human form. His white hair turned black and green eyes blue as his jumpsuit became a red shirt under a denim jacket with jeans and red sneakers. "Yeah, I know. I was just trying to come up with a way to improve the Fenton Ecto-skeleton, maybe have a squad of guys to use it," Tucker said. Danny groaned and face palmed, "Not the 'Foley's Fighters' again." "Oh you know it's a good idea," Tucker said, then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. They had both grown up in the seven years since Danny had gotten his powers, Danny now stood eye to eye with his Dad and had the physique of a heavyweight MMA fighter, while Tucker was still a skinny technogeek, he was shorter than Danny, about up to his chin.

"You need help, now that you're fighting human crooks and ghosts, you can't do all of it by yourself," Tucker told him, "And don't tell me that you and Sam aren't going somewhere else next month for your honeymoon." Danny glanced at his left ring finger to see the engagement ring Sam had bought for him; it was solid iron and was molded to look like a twisted vine. He had bought Sam a gold one with two opals, in between the opals was an ice crystal he made himself. They were going to be married next month, and it had been a hassle to decide everything, and it only added to his already hectic life as a superhero.

Just then Danny's phone rang and he answered, "We have five men with hostages at the Nasty Burger. They say they'll only talk to you," the voice on the other line said. Danny quickly went Ghost and said, "I'm on my way." The Halfa Hero flew as fast as he could to get to the Nasty Burger on the other side of the city. As soon as he arrived he saw the Police standing back and five men tied up in front of the Nasty Burger. Standing tall in the shadows was someone that he never suspected. Danny flew down and walked up to the man, noting that he was just as tall as him, though Danny had wider shoulders.

"Batman," Danny whispered in awe. Danny couldn't tell through the visors on the mask if Batman, THE BATMAN, was even acknowledging his presence. "Thanks for…that," Danny said, motioning to the tied up criminals. "Your welcome," Batman said, then pressed one of the 'ears' on his mask and said, "Batman to Watchtower, Danny Phantom is three feet away from me." A bright light shimmered around the two heroes and the next thing Danny knew he was inside a large room, seeing various people walking around. "Whoa," Danny gasped, looking all around himself before he saw the Earth in a window. Danny floated up to the window and looked at his home planet. _It's so beautiful, _he thought as he gazed at it, he hadn't seen the Earth like this in years; he had forgotten how special it was.

"Ahem," Danny looked down to see Batman looking at him, he assumed disapprovingly. He floated down to ground level and said, "Sorry about that, I wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up, but well…" Batman said, not unkindly, "You can have time to stargaze later." Batman then started walking down a hallway and Danny followed him. "So, why isn't Superman doing this?" Danny asked. "We drew straws, I lost," Batman said, though Danny couldn't tell if he was being serious, "And a portal opened up in Metropolis that required his attention."

They then came upon a large window through which Danny saw dozens of superheroes working out on various pieces of equipment. "The gym is specially designed for superhuman physiology, I suggest you spend at least two hours twice a week there to keep up your strength," Batman explained. Danny then saw a slim redheaded woman in green sweatpants and blue shirt lift up a massive set of weights one-handed. "You'll get a set of exercise clothes to match your uniform should you choose to join, that woman you were gawking at was one of our newer members, Strong Good." Danny gave him a look and he said, "She got it off a webcomic."

The two superheroes walked on, past the showers when Danny saw a scruffy looking blonde man smoking a cigarette. "Constantine! How many times do I have to tell you, no smoking outside the recreation room," Batman said, then took the man called Constantine's cigarette away and crushed it in his fist. "You might as well come with us to the rec-area," Batman told him. Constantine shrugged then saw Danny. "I was wondering when you'd join these stiffs," he said. "This is just my 'invitation'," Danny said. "Riiiight," Constantine sarcastically said, then put an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "So, word on the street is that you got your powers by a lab accident," Constantine said, "Yep," replied Danny. "We're here," Batman told them, and went into a room marked 'recreation room'.

Danny and Constantine entered with him and Danny saw all the superheroes just…lounging. He recognized Green Arrow reading on a couch, saw two guys that looked like brothers, only one's costume was white with some red parts and the other was blue with white parts playing a videogame on a screen as several other heroes watched, and saw a few others, The Question and Zatanna among them, watching the news on another screen. Danny saw Superman on it and made his way over.

On the screen Superman punched a strange looking creature that looked like a crab with a moose's head and body of a crab with six moose legs, all of it made out of some kind of crystal. Superman then used a small flash of superspeed and grabbed the monster by its head and threw it into a turquoise portal that closed as soon as the creature was in it. "Monster from another dimension: 0 Superman: 1," said The Question. "You can sightsee later, we have other rooms to be in," Batman told Danny in a neutral tone. "Sorry, I just wanted to see this monster," Danny said, and followed Batman out. The whole time they walked, Batman didn't say a word except to point out the Cafeteria, the Training Room, the Medical Wing, the Bunkers for the vehicles, and the Bunks for heroes that needed sleep but couldn't make it home.

Finally, they came full circle and were back at the room Danny first entered the Watchtower through, the Teleportation Room. Batman looked at Danny and Danny looked back at him. "Man, this is awesome," Danny enthusiastically said. "Don't be so eager, this isn't playtime. What we are doing is serious work, I guess I should have gone into the Medical Wing instead," Batman told him in a dead serious tone of voice. Danny swallowed and said, "I know the stakes. I know that people's lives depend on me, but that doesn't mean that I can let it consume me. I've always wanted to do this, to be a hero. I had hoped that meant NASA, but instead, life gave me this," Danny punctuated his statement by letting his ghostly aura show, causing some people to stare at him. Batman just looked at him and said, "You have 24 hours to decide. I suggest you look up a few of us who died before making your decision." Danny calmed down and went to the Teleporter. One bright flash later and he was back in Amity Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JL**

"This is a great opportunity for Themyscira and the larger world," a stocky Senator said as he shook hands with Princess Diana of Themyscira, a.k.a. Wonder Woman. "I'm very glad we could reach an agreement Senator Fargo," Wonder Woman said in return. Before the Senator left he asked, "Is it alright if I can have your autograph, my grandchildren are huge fans of yours." Wonder Woman happily gave him her autograph and they left together then parted ways in the hall, the Senator to his office and Wonder Woman to the fresh air outside. As she came out she took flight and let the wind flow through her hair; that had been a tough negotiation. Personality wise Senator Fargo was one of the nicest politicians she had ever met, but he had an iron will and a quick mind when it came to negotiation.

Looking over Washington D.C. she soon caught sight of an explosion. Wonder Woman flew towards it and saw someone inside a ten ft. tall grey battlesuit walk out of the smoke, raising a cannon arm to take aim at civilians. Wonder Woman flew down and raised her arms, blocking a laser blast with her bracelets. "Oh great, the head Feminazi," a voice sounded from the battlesuit. "Surrender now and no harm will come to you," Wonder Woman threatened, hand on her ever present lasso. She just saw another battlesuit out of the corner of her eye as it blasted a laser at her and blocked it one armed, reflecting the laser into the first battlesuit's leg. She then quickly ran to the second one and kicked its knee as hard as she could; breaking its knee like a twig. The first wasn't totally out of commission yet and tried to blast her again.

Wonder Woman deflected the laser back into the cannon arm it came from, making it blow up. She then punched into the torso of the second and dragged the pilot out. He was a young man, 19 at the most, about average build with brown hair and eyes. Lifting her attacker one handed she then leisurely strolled to the other battlesuit and tore its pilot out as well. This one was an older muscular man with a beard who was obviously the younger man's father. "What is the meaning of all this destruction?" Wonder Woman asked. The older man spat in her face in response.

Wonder Woman threw the two men down then wrapped them in her lasso and repeated her question. The older man spoke, "Amelia Faulkner stole my job and said my battlesuit design was flawed. I showed her just how flawed it was when I blasted her to paste." Wonder Woman glared at the murderer and demanded, "Who else have you two killed?" "Her and that weak little bitch Mr. Coulter," the younger man said. The police arrived just then to take the two men into custody when a turquoise light appeared in the sky above. "What is that?" one of the officers asked. Wonder Woman looked and watched the light grow into a portal, _it can't be…_

She flew up to the portal for a closer inspection and as soon as she was in front of it a creature much like the one Superman had fought yesterday charged at her. It had the head of a moose and body of a crab with six moose legs, but instead of looking like crystal it looked like it was made of opal. She quickly grabbed the strange creature's antlers and performed a suplex variation, sending it crashing into the ground. "I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can I'm warning you, force will be met with force if necessary," she told the creature. The opalescent creature got on its feet and charged her again in response. Wonder Woman grabbed its antlers again then was hit with a laser from the creature's forehead, sending her flying into the air. Wonder Woman crashed into a brick building and saw the creature charging at her again. "You brought this on yourself," she said as she ran at the creature and ducked under its laser then kicked it in the head, sending it skyward.

She quickly flew up and punched the creature as hard as she could back into the ground then gasped in pain. The same fist that had torn steel apart like tissue paper was bruised from punching the creature. Wonder Woman didn't stop to ponder this as she wrapped her lasso around the creature and pulled it up, then spun it around before it could blast another laser and sent it flying back into the portal from whence it came, only to see the portal disappear as soon as it was inside it. Wonder Woman then put her hand to her ear mic and said, "Wonder Woman to Watchtower, I just had an incident that might require immediate attention." A bright light surrounded her, and she was gone as well.

**DP**

Danny and his fiancé Sam(antha) Manson walked out of the theater shocked beyond all belief. The movie they just saw, The Light Most Terrible was just that horrifying. Danny quietly went Ghost and they flew to the Nasty Burger, only speaking to order Lunch before they talked to each other. "Our kids will never hear of that movie," Sam said. "Never," Danny agreed. "So, have you decided," Sam asked him, wanting to not think about the movie ever again. Danny put his burger down and looked at her. "I want to know how you feel about this. Sam, this won't just affect me, you're part of this to. Be honest with me, do you want me to join the Justice League?"

Sam put her food aside and said, "Part of me doesn't want you to do it." She then put her hand over his and said, "This isn't just us being affected, our kids will be too by this, part of me is worried that if you join then they may not see you as much as they should. But then I think about all the good you've done, and all the good you can do with them. The world needs Danny Phantom." Danny kissed his fiancé and said, "I promise I won't let it get too bad." Just then his Ghost Sense went off and Danny was pulled out by the window by invisible hands. Danny quickly went Ghost again and blindly kicked in front of him, getting the hands to let go and letting Danny see the ghost.

It looked like a gangster from the 30's, with green skin and a black suit. The ghost pulled out a Tommy gun and pointed it at him, only to get blasted from the side. Danny saw Sam holding her ectoblaster and quickly used the opportunity to knock the ghost out with a one-two combo. Danny sucked the ghost into his Thermos and was about to go back inside to finish Lunch when he saw a car screech across the road with police in hot pursuit. "Go get 'em," Sam said with a smirk and Danny flew after the car. Danny turned intangible as the human criminal shot at him, then a red blur surrounded the car, making it stop and before Danny knew it he saw the car was wheel less, three criminals were piled on the ground, and standing next to them with a smirk was The Flash. "Whoah," Danny said as he floated to the ground and said, "You really are the fastest man alive." Flash shrugged and said, "Eh, it comes with the territory. So, you made your decision big guy?" Danny then realized how big he was in comparison to the other superhero; Danny was a head taller than as well as almost twice as wide as The Flash. "I'm ready to join the Justice League."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DP**

Danny woke up the next day when he heard his official Justice League ear mic go off. "Phantom, you're needed in Italy, a ghost has appeared and no one else is qualified to take care of it," he heard the Martian Manhunter tell him. Danny got up, careful not to wake Sam and went Ghost then flew outside his house before saying, "Ready to go." A bright light surrounded him and before he knew it, he was in a bustling city in the afternoon. People ran away from a site and then cheered as they saw Danny fly over. He soon saw the ghost; it was hard to miss the knight riding a green elephant.

Danny saw the elephant lift up and throw a car at him. The Halfa Hero quickly caught the car and gently set it down, then blasted a few ghost rays at the elephant. The elephant then made a loud cry with its trunk and charged at Danny on the ground. _Big mistake Jumbo, _Danny quickly froze the ground in front of him, and the elephant slipped and slid toward him. Danny gathered energy in his right leg and kicked the elephant in its head, sending it flying to the sky, where he quickly threw a snowball at it. Just as his elephant was frozen the knight jumped off and charged at Danny. Danny made a copy to fight the knight while he sucked the frozen elephant into his Thermos. The knight swiped at the copy with a war hammer, yelling, "Bastardo! Ti strappo fuori di testa e roba su una pica!" "My parents are married!" Danny yelled back then kicked the knight from behind, while his copy slugged the knight right on the jaw. Danny then sucked the knight into his Thermos and flew back to the ground to evaporate the ice.

"Phantom to Watchtower, I got the ghost," Danny reported. "Check on the civilian's then report," the Martian Manhunter told him. Danny flew around surveying the damage and was relieved that anyone that had been seriously injured was already being looked after by paramedics. "No casualties Watchtower, it looks like everyone is alright," Danny reported. "Good, would you like to go home or come to the Watchtower for training?" the Martian Manhunter asked him. Danny thought about it then took out his phone, "Sam, I'm going to be training in the Watchtower for a little bit." "Okay, are you alright?" Sam asked him. "I'm fine, the ghost wasn't all that tough," Danny told her. "Be back by noon, I'm going to need your help to stop Mom from turning our wedding into a Pink Princess Party," Sam told him. "I'll be there, I love you Sam." "Love you too," Sam told him, and hung up. A bright light surrounded Danny, and he was gone.

**JL**

Rebound wasn't your typical superhero. He wasn't young, he had a gut, and his costume was a simple jeans and boots with a red sleeveless shirt and a blue domino mask. Nevertheless, he was an experienced fighter and was in charge of training the younger heroes in hand to hand combat. "Strong Good, you're not dodging like I showed you, you're letting the guy get too close!" Rebound yelled at the younger hero. She was one of the newer members, a redhead of about average height, slim, in a formfitting green and blue outfit and mask. "Sorry," she said, then told her sparring partner, Fire Fist, to come at her again. Fire Fist was a tall guy, seven feet to be precise, with a swimmer's build, who wore a crazy red and yellow flame design outfit.

Fire Fist punched at Strong Good again and this time she managed to dodge it correctly and trip up Fire Fist. "That's it, now do that ten more times and you can have a break," Rebound told her ignoring the glare that said, "Burn." Rebound then turned to see the Justice League's newest member, Danny Phantom. Rebound looked him up and down, he had the broad shoulders and powerful core of a guy that fought, was a few inches taller than Rebound, and had muscles that were definitely not for show. Phantom had just gotten out of the gym; he had worked up quite a sweat before he got here. That was good, in a real fight you might not be fresh and relaxed; it was good to push yourself in training so you would be ready for it out on the street. Rebound walked over and said, "So, you're the Great Danny Phantom. Hmmm… you looked bigger on the TV."

Danny didn't take the bait; that was a good sign. "Funny, most people say I'm bigger than they expected," Phantom replied. Rebound smiled and said, "Alright, I know Superman trained you, so you got some talent. Come on, and show me what you got," Rebound motioned for Danny to follow him to a ring in the middle of the sparring area. The other heroes stopped sparring to look at Rebound and Phantom. "Are you serious?" Danny asked the older superhero. "Dead serious, if you don't think I can help you be a better fighter; then prove it," Rebound said. "I don't wanna hurt you old man," Phantom warned. "I can take it," Rebound assured him with a smile, Danny shook his head and started bouncing on the balls of his feet like Superman showed him.

Rebound got into his own fighting stance and said, "BEGIN!" Danny jumped forward for a punch that Rebound easily blocked then pushed him back. "Come on boy, I ain't a rookie on his first night out, show me what you got," Rebound egged him on. Danny moved in for a few punches, only for Rebound to dodge the first four then catch the last and flip Danny on his back. "Man, Superman is gonna be disappointed when he hears about this," Rebound said. Danny got up and got into his stance; then Rebound moved forward. Danny was shocked at the old man's speed as he blocked his punches with his forearms. Rebound then spun around and tripped Danny, who slapped the mat to keep from getting hurt then kicked up and kicked Rebound back. "Alright, that's what I want," Rebound said as Danny started throwing some kicks along with his punches.

"You're still young and pretty, show this old man what you got," Rebound encouraged as he jumped over Danny's attempted sweep and kicked him back with his own double kick. Rebound got up just in time to flip Danny again then backed away a little. "This is ridiculous, come on then, give it to me," Rebound said, pointing to his left cheek, "Right here, as hard as you can." "Are you serious?" Danny asked him, "I tear solid titanium apart for laughs." "Psh, so? I used to chew it like gum. Super-strength is nothing special, there's a reason I'm the guy that trains you. So bring it," Rebound said, ignoring the snickers of the other heroes watching the fight. Danny's right hand started glowing green with energy and Rebound whistled, "Nice light show, now hit me!"

Danny ran forward, and punched Rebound as hard as he could, then was sent flying into the opposite wall. Luckily it was padded. "What the HELL!?" Danny yelled as he floated to the ground. "That's MY power pretty boy. I can't fly, shoot lasers, talk to animals, or anything like that, but I can take your force and send it straight to you," Rebound told him. "Rebound," Danny said, "That's my name," the older superhero told him. "Man, why have I never heard of you?" Danny asked in astonishment. "I was never all that photogenic, besides, I couldn't do a lot of superheroing; I had a family to support. But since the wife left and the kids flew the coop, didn't have anything else to do," Rebound told him. "Man," Danny said. "Alright, I suggest that you find a partner and start practicing dodges," Rebound said, then watched the younger heroes train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DP**

It would be an understatement to say that Danny woke up the next morning feeling sore. He felt like a train had hit him actually. He got up and saw that Sam was already in the shower. Danny groggily got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face wasn't hurt, but his chest and sides had some large brown bruises. _Rebound…man I'm glad he's on MY side. _Sam turned off the water and said, "Can you hand me the towel?" Danny gave her the towel, and when Sam came out she saw his bruises. "Oh my God, what happened?" Danny laughed a little and said, "I met the League's fighting instructor, an old guy called Rebound. His power is to take the force of your hits and send them back to you…with interest."

"Never heard of him," Sam said as Danny went in the shower, "He told me that's because he had to give up the superhero gig to take care of his family." "Uh-huh," Sam said as she got dressed, "So, have you gotten a chance to talk to Superman at all?" "Not really," Danny told her, "He's been busy with stuff according to the other Leaguers, and I've been busy getting acquainted with everything so we haven't had much time to talk." Danny got out of the shower and got dressed then saw Sam had already made breakfast, soy sausages with some blueberry pancakes and soy milk. After eating Sam said, "Your Dad called before you got out of the shower. He says he needs to talk to you, 'man to man'." "Seriously?" Danny asked. "Yep," Sam told him. Sam and Danny decided to take their car to Fenton Works.

When they got there they knocked and went in the house in time to avoid a waffle with a face. Danny sighed and froze it with an ice ray, then Sam took out her ectoblaster and the two of them helped Danny's parents slay their possessed breakfast. Once that last omelet was blasted Danny said, "Sheesh, I thought you were done experimenting with breakfast." "Sorry Danny, I mixed up the old batch of Ecto-Dejecto and my cooking spray and well, you see what happened," Maddie explained. "We never would have suspected anything if we hadn't stopped to make coffee," Jack then said. "Ugh, I can't imagine what ghost would taste like," Sam said, then gave Danny a small elbow to the ribs when he smirked at her. "Anyway, Sam told me you wanted to talk to me," Danny told his Dad.

"That's right I did, come on son, we have some men things to discuss," Jack told him, then Danny followed him to the Command Center. Jack looked out the window to Amity Park and said, "Who'd have thought that my son would be responsible for all of this." Jack then turned to him and said, "I'm so proud of you son. I don't think I can say it enough. You could have gone wrong, you could have turned out like Vlad, but you didn't, and here you are now, not just a superhero, but a member of the Justice League…" Danny rubbed the back of his head, wondering when his Dad would get to the point. "Yeah, but that's not why I called you up here Danny. I wanted to talk to you about your marriage," Jack said.

"I thought Sam's Mom was handling the wedding," Danny said. "No, I'm not talking about your wedding; you don't need me for that. I'm talking about what happens after the wedding, about how to keep your marriage alive," Jack said. Jack then sighed and took a seat, "I know that I've screwed up, a lot. There are some days I look back at how I raised you and Jazz and I think, 'I deserve a good kick in the butt'. But I do know how to stay married."

"This isn't gonna be advice about how to keep the 'spark' is it?" Danny asked, dreading the possibility. "No, none of that, there are some things a man has to figure out on his own. Danny, you love Sam, right? I mean you would do anything for her, you couldn't stand the thought of losing her, right?" Jack asked him. "Yeah," Danny said, seeing that his Dad was being serious. "Good, that's the first thing you need to know, how badly you want to keep your wife. But something else you need to know is; you are going to get into fights. Your Mother is a very strong woman Danny, she has her own opinions, and she doesn't hesitate to call me out on my mistakes, and believe me, I've made a lot of them. And I've done the same for her when she's made mistakes.

"Sam's a lot like her, if she knows she's right, she won't back down. You and she are going to argue about things, and that's only natural. But you need to ask yourself, are you brave enough to call her out on her mistakes, and are you man enough to admit when you're wrong and say that you're sorry? Danny, I won't lie, it's hard to do that it really is. But it is definitely worth it." "I'll remember that," Danny honestly said. With their 'man talk' concluded, the two went down to the living room.

**JL**

Shayera Hol and John Stewart, aka Hawkgirl and John Stewart, aka Green Lantern, sat on top of the Fisher Building and watched the sun rise over Detroit. "So, do you really think that those creatures are connected?" Shayera asked John. He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows anymore. We've stopped so many invasions at this point that some days I don't even bother checking my fridge in case something jumps out of it. But in all likelihood, yeah, we're in for another invasion." "Diana said that the one she fought was hard enough to bruise her knuckles. The one Kal fought wasn't as tough, which could mean they're getting stronger," Shayera pointed out. "I'm not worried, it just means that we have to hit harder if they come for us," John said, making his ring glow. "Yeah, but what if they're too tough?" Shayera said. "Then we'll have to hope that there aren't too many of them," John told her. Right on cue a turquoise portal opened up a mile away.

"Of course," Green Lantern said as he powered up and formed a large bat. Two of the crystal like moose-crab creatures came out of the portal, only this time they looked like they were made out of ruby. Hawkgirl flew forward and slammed her mace on one, sending it plummeting to the ground as Green Lantern hit his high up in the air. Hawkgirl managed to reach the ground and hit the creature again, sending it skyward once more. A laser then blasted out of the creature's head, sending her flying back. The heroine came back into her senses in time to dodge three more laser blasts as the creature charged once again. Hawkgirl blocked the laser it was firing with her mace and then grabbed the creature's antler and used its own momentum against it to send it flying in the opposite direction.

Green Lantern created a large fist and pummeled the creature he was fighting. The creature then made a loud noise, making him clutch his ears, and allowing it to charge into him, sending him back and letting it hit him with five laser blasts in rapid succession. "JOHN!" Hawkgirl screamed as she flew up and hit the ruby-thing from below, sending it even higher. She then flew quickly and caught her unconscious lover. Green Lantern woke up and said, "Damn, Diana wasn't kidding!" "They're coming back!" Hawkgirl pointed out. The two heroes went after their respective opponents.

Green Lantern made a large bubble around him and flew right into the creature he was fighting, sending it closer to the turquoise portal. "Shayera, force it back into the portal!" Hwkgirl let her creature chase after her, dodging any lasers she could and deflecting the rest with her mace. She flew straight to the portal then made a quick 90 degree turn down. She watched as it disappeared into the portal it came from, followed by the other as Green Lantern bumped his strange opponent into the portal with his bubble. Before they could investigate further, the portal closed and John got on his ear-mic. "It's John and Shayera, two of those creatures just attacked us, we need to call a meeting now." With a flash of light, the heroes were out of Detroit and in the Watchtower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**JL**

The original seven Justice Leaguers sat in their Conference Room, all of them disturbed by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's report. "Should we tell the others?" Superman asked. "That depends on whether or not we think this really is a full scale invasion or not," J'onn J'onzz said, "It is possible that this was a misunderstanding of some sort. We know nothing of these creatures, for all we know the lasers and charging could have been some form of greeting. We haven't captured or killed any of them if we do it could set off an invasion." The other six heroes thought about this, only they had been attacked, no innocents had been directly threatened. "But what if it's some kind of scouting party?" Flash pointed out, "Maybe they're trying to figure out how tough we are. Lets face it, we're all the best of the best here, and Earth isn't the only planet that knows about us." "What about the Guardians, can't you ask them about these creatures?" Batman asked Green Lantern. "I would have to fly all the way to Oa to do that, and I don't want to be too far away if this is an invasion," Green Lantern said.

"Wait, I have an idea," Superman said, "Danny told me that there was a ghost, Clockwork, who controls time. According to Danny, Clockwork knows everything. Maybe he can shed some light on these creatures." "Is he sure about this ghost?" Batman asked. "He is. Danny told me Clockwork is on his side, though he doesn't directly interfere in the world," Superman told him. "The Guardians would love him," Green Lantern mumbled, then said, "One of us should go with you, you're vulnerable to ghosts after all; we don't want you to go to their home possessed by one." "I'll go, along," a disembodied voice said. "Deadman, we warned you about eavesdropping on conferences," Batman grumbled. The ghost showed himself and said, "Eh cummon Bats, you all need me. Besides, I've wanted to talk to the only other Ghost on the Justice League." "Alright Brand, you'll come with me," Superman said, and without further ado the two heroes went to the Teleporter.

**DP**

Danny and Sam were just about to sit down and have lunch with her parents when the doorbell rang. One of the butlers answered then went back to say, "We have guests for Mr. Fenton." Just then Danny's Ghost Sense went off. Mr. and Mrs. Manson looked around anxiously as Danny went Ghost and Sam took out her ectoblaster. Danny looked around anxiously then heard a voice say, "Whoa, easy folks." A voice said then a pale thin ghost with a red acrobats outfit with a D on the chest said, "It's just your average Deadman popping by to see the new recruit." Mr. Manson then said, "Who else is with you?" "The Big Blue Cheese himself," Deadman said, floating around Danny to give him a once over.

"Let him in, let him in!" Mrs. Manson excitedly told their butler. The old butler went back and soon appeared, leading Superman to the table. "Good afternoon Superman, it's an honor to have you grace our home with your presence," Mr. Manson said. "It's a pleasure Mr. Manson. Danny has told me many wonderful things about your daughter. But I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat. An urgent matter has come up, and I need Danny's help to resolve it," Superman said. "Okay," Danny said, turning to Sam, "Sorry Sam." Sam just shrugged, "I knew what I was getting into," then she kissed him on the cheek, "You can make it up to me later."

With that, Danny, Superman, and Deadman left the Manson Residence and flew straight for Fenton Works while Superman explained the situation along the way. Danny turned back to his Human form and knocked on the door. Maddie answered then looked shocked at the sight of Deadman. "Hold on Mom, he's one of the good guys," Danny quickly said. "Hi," Deadman greeted. "Hello," Maddie managed to say. "Um…what are you doing here?" "We need to go to the Ghost Zone Mrs. Fenton, this is a matter of great importance to the Justice League," Superman explained. "Got it," she replied, and led them to the Portal. Maddie handed a screen on a stick, "This is the latest map of the Ghost Zone I've made. It should help." "Thanks Mom," Danny said, and she opened the Portal. "Be careful," Maddie warned, and the three superheroes flew into the Portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**JL**

Superman, Deadman, and Danny Phantom had been flying through the Ghost Zone for an hour. Superman was amazed at the chaotic nature of the Ghost Zone; he saw numerous doorways just floating in the air, floating islands, had passed through a number of ghosts of all shapes and sizes. "It's like another universe in here," he commented, it reminded him of a number of interstellar hotspots he had been in with all the ghosts of myriad shape and size. "Yeah. Mom and Dad both have their own theories about it," Danny said, "Mom thinks that the Ghost Zone is a pocket dimension connected to Earth, Dad thinks that it is an alternate universe in and of itself." Just then Danny grabbed his head and screamed in pain. "Danny!" Superman yelled, only to get hit by a bright green energy blast.

Deadman pointed and yelled, "There he is!" Deadman then turned invisible and flew over to kick the ghost off a floating island. The ghost then raised one hand and Deadman became visible, grabbing his own head in pain. Superman had recovered by then and saw the ghost. He had purple hair and red eyes with grey skin, except for his chest which was colored like the Union Jack, and wore a black overcoat, pants, and boots. "Manchester Black," Superman said. "Nice to know you remember me, but of course you should, after all, you killed me," the ghost of Manchester Black said with an angry smile. "You destroyed your own brain yourself you maniac!" Superman yelled back and put on a burst of superspeed towards him. Black turned intangible and Superman through past him and right through the island behind him. Black's eyes glowed and Superman's head felt like it was barely containing a nuclear explosion.

"Details," Black said as he flew over to him. "The fact is that I was weak when I was human. I couldn't take the thought of being the bad guy, that I could be wrong. But now, I think I'm beginning to like the idea," Black said as Superman screamed again, blood coming out of his ears. "You like this idea!?" Black turned and was punched by Danny, sent flying into another mountain. "Damn Yank, I can't muck about with your brain as much as Big Blue's, but I can still give you one Hell of a headache!" Black yelled as Danny blasted a ghost ray at him. Black blocked it with an ectoplasmic shield and smirked. "I'm even stronger than I was when I was alive," he said then Danny yelled as his head felt like it was splitting. Black floated over to them then saw that Superman was gone. "Show yourself, or I'll make Danny-boy here tear his own eyes out!" Black yelled. "Here I am!" Superman yelled back as he flew around Manchester Black and pummeled him with a hurricane of punches and kicks. "You may be stronger, but I'm still faster," Superman said as he punched Black into the distance. Superman helped Danny up and Deadman floated to them, holding his head. "Ugh, why do the jerks always become ghosts?" Deadman asked. "I have no idea," Danny said as he used some power from his Cold Core to make his head feel less like it was going to pop.

After they recovered from the attack, they continued on their way and within ten minutes the three of them spotted Clockwork's Tower. They went in and saw Clockwork in his baby form, watching their recent battle with Manchester Black on one of his screens. "Welcome, Clark, Boston, Danny," the Ghost of Time greeted. "How-right, Danny said you knew everything," a surprised Superman said. "I misspoke when I said that," Clockwork said as he turned into an old man. "The fact is that time is not a river, it's a storming sea. There are infinite possibilities, and I see all of them at once. Multiple universes, realities, and more; I see all of it, but there are yet things even I don't know," Clockwork said. "Can you help us?" Danny asked, worried now. "You're talking about the creatures that have been attacking you," Clockwork said.

"Yeah, so, can you help us or not pops?" Deadman asked. Clockwork turned to the ghost and said, "One more joke like that and I'll make your death even more unpleasant than it was originally." Deadman gulped and shut up. Clockwork sighed and turned into his young man form as he said, "I do not know where those creatures come from. They are from another dimension beyond my knowledge, but this is not the first time I've seen them." Screens surrounded Danny, Deadman, Clockwork, and Superman, showing ghosts and the strange crystal creatures battling throughout the Human World and Ghost Zone. What shocked Danny the most was when he saw who was fighting, Pariah Dark, Nocturne, Clockwork, Undergrowth, ghosts he recognized as the Far Frozen, Pandora, even Vortex all fighting side by side to defend the worlds.

"They came to our dimension 11,463 years ago, I don't know why or where from. I knew that they could destroy the Human World and the Ghost Zone, and managed to convince the ghosts to unite, the only time in our history when so many ghosts ever united under a common goal. For 1,237 years did we battle the creatures, inspiring countless stories in human mythology about battles between the gods and demons. Finally, the ghosts created the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage and gave them to Pariah Dark to give him the power to drive them back for good, while Pandora, Nocturne, and I joined our power together to seal a barrier between the dimensions. I knew they would return one day, but that was the best I could do. Of all the times they could have returned, this is the best," Clockwork explained.

"We can beat them?" Superman asked. "Yes, the Justice League is strong enough to protect the Earth. I'll do what I can to organize the ghosts here to keep them out of your way," Clockwork said, then disappeared. He then reappeared holding the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. "You will need these, Danny. But beware, power corrupts all those who seek it," Clockwork told him, and the screen behind him showed Vlad Plasmius and Pariah Dark behind him. Clockwork then produced a green box with a black skull surrounded by purple flames design on it and put the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire in it and handed the box to Danny. "Keep them safe," Clockwork warned. "I will," Danny promised. "Now go! Go and save the world!" Clockwork intoned, and the three heroes flew off.

**I know this is supposed to take place in the Jusctice League Animated Universe (sort of), but Manchester Black was just too good a character not to have. In the comics he killed himself after making Superman think he had killed Lois Lane in an attempt to make him break his vow of not killing. When Superman held to his ideals anyway, Manchester Black realized he really was the villain and destroyed his own brain in despair after telling Superman that Lois was still alive.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**JL**

Strong Good ran through the halls of the Watchtower as she made her way to the Teleportation Room. She passed Fire Fist along the way, who asked, "Where's the fire Weak Goal?" Strong Good whirled around and picked him up and ran while carrying him saying, "The Big Seven have an announcement, and we don't have much time to hear it. And it's Strong Good you Roman candle." The two heroes arrived at the Teleportation Room just in time as Superman stepped up on a podium and cleared his throat. "Fellow members of the Justice League, over the last week you have heard rumors of strange creatures that have come through portals and attacked myself, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. I'm here to tell you that the rumors are true, and that these incidents are a sign of things to come. These creatures are from another dimension, we don't know what they're called, or the name of their home, but their motives are obvious: invasion."

The heroes all stood quietly at this announcement, but you could feel their stiffening spines at the idea. Superman continued, "With the help of Danny Phantom we have learned that these creatures invaded Earth over 11,000 years ago, only to be repelled by ghosts of the Ghost Zone. One of the ghosts named Clockwork explained to us how the creatures were defeated before, and gave us the tools necessary. However, we have been surprised before by these creatures, therefore I urge all of you to return to your hometowns and warn everyone in authority that you can so that we can prevent the loss of innocent lives. I will be bringing my report to the United Nations to prepare them for the invasion as well. This is it people, the world is counting on us now more than ever, we will not give up until our home is safe again. Now get ready to tell people what's happening."

Superman stepped off the podium along with the other founding members of the Justice League and was teleported away. The other heroes in the room all thought up how they were going to explain the situation to the civilian authorities of the situation.

**DP**

Danny watched as the other heroes entered the Teleporter and was amazed at the sheer numbers. _I never thought there were so many heroes… _Some he recognized from old news videos online, others he had passed on the halls of the Watchtower, but most of the heroes he couldn't even recognize at all. Danny waited until he realized he was among the last seven and went onto the Teleporter with the woman he recognized as Strong Good and the man called Fire Fist. "Are you sure it's an invasion?" Fire Fist asked Danny, sounding nervous. "Clockwork never lied to me before," Danny said. "This is gonna suck," Fire Fist said then they were teleported away. As soon as Danny reached Amity Park he flew straight for City Hall and flew to Tucker's office.

"Tucker, I need to talk to you, now," Danny told him, Tucker was in a meeting with some people in suits Danny didn't recognize. Tucker nodded at Danny's tone of voice and told an Asian woman he was talking to, "We'll settle this later." The woman nodded and left the room with the men she was with. "This had better be serious Danny, and I mean 'end of the world serious'," Tucker said then saw Danny's look and regretted his words. "The Earth is going to be invaded. We don't know when, all the League knows is that its coming," Danny told him, "This may be time for the Foley's Fighters to step up." Tucker grimly nodded and walked out of his office to see the woman and her companions were waiting in the hall. "Alice, it looks like you'll be seeing action after all," Tucker told the woman. She nodded and she, Tucker, Danny, and the men she was with, all walked to an elevator that led to the basement of City Hall. Tucker walked up to a bookshelf and pressed a large purple book in and the bookshelf moved to the side, revealing a large room with people in green jumpsuits with blue gloves and black boots all practicing with the latest in ghost fighting technology.

"You set them up already," Danny said. "Better to be prepared for danger and wrong than unprepared for it and right," Tucker said. "Commander Alice Liu reporting for duty," the Asian woman said as she saluted Danny. "Lieutenant Rodney Farr, ready to go," one man said and saluted, "Lieutenant Eli Faust, locked and loaded," the other said as he saluted. "Alright," Danny said, "Lets get to work."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DP**

Depending on your point of view it was either late at night or early in the morning when Danny woke up. Either way, it was before the sun was up. Danny quietly got off his and Sam's bed and went Ghost then flew up to the top of their house. It was a two-story black brick house with a number of modifications, including a lookout on the roof. Danny stood on the lookout, concerned. _It's been a week and nothing has happened. _The last week had been Hell on his nerves as he and Sam finalized the preparations for their wedding, Danny had received various assignments from the Justice League, preparing the Foley's Fighters for the invasion, and fighting the regular ghosts and human criminals as well. _Were we wrong?_

Superman had made the announcement to the United Nations, who had acted cautiously. They made sure that the armies of the world were ready to fight when and if needed, but they refused to scramble them for fear of itchy trigger fingers sparking an international incident. Reports said that the warnings across the world had led to a slight bump in the crime rate, especially homicides among the more paranoid people of Earth. Danny looked up, wondering if it would really happen, if maybe the League had shown the creatures that they were not to be trifled with and the creatures had given up. But Danny shook his head at that thought; if that was the case then Clockwork would not have given him the Crown of Fire or Ring of Rage.

Speaking of which, Danny then flew to his living room and to the wall safe. It was the latest in preventing robbery from humans and ghosts. Danny let the retina scanner scan his human eye then put his hand over a hand scanner and finally entered his key code before opening the safe. He took out the box containing the treasures and looked at it. It was green with a black skull surrounded by purple flames on the top of the box. Danny swallowed and opened it. _If I'm to use these, I need to know what I'm in for. _Danny took out the Ring of Rage and put it on his right hand. He felt nothing, and it disappointed him, then he looked at the Crown of Fire. He lifted it up and gazed into the emerald flames, and remembered what Skulker had told him, _with them, he could do anything._

_Anything…_Danny took a deep breath and lifted the crown; the fire didn't hurt or even feel warm or cold. He put the crown on his head and instantly felt the power tear its way through his body. It felt like his eyes were boiling in his skull while his skin was almost cracking trying to contain the power. His veins felt like molten lava was rushing through them. His muscles felt like a million volts were rushing through them, while his heart beat a billion times a second, each beat feeling like a megaton bomb exploding in his chest. It felt like an eternity as the power threatened to tear him apart when suddenly, thankfully, it stopped.

"Danny! DANNY!" Danny opened his eyes to see that he was scrunched up in a ball with Sam yelling for him to wake up. "DANNY!" He uncurled himself out of the fetal position, each muscle feeling like he had just done a hundred thousand pushups then ran three hundred miles. "What happened?" Danny asked as Sam helped him to their couch. "I heard you screaming and I ran down to see you as fast as I could. You were scrunched up into a ball and light was flashing off you. I grabbed some Ghost Gauntlets and took the crown off you, and it all stopped. What were you thinking!?" Sam said. Danny took a deep breath and said, "I'm scared Sam. Clockwork wouldn't have given me the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire if he didn't know for sure that I would need them.

"I'm terrified that the Justice League can't beat these things. Clockwork told me that we can win. Not 'will'; 'can'. That means that we could lose this. Wonder Woman told me that she bruised her knuckles fighting one. She's one of the most powerful people in the world and just punching one of those things hurt her. I'm nowhere near her level, training with Superman showed me just how weak I am in comparison to him, or Wonder Woman, or even the Martian Manhunter. I needed to know what it would be like if it comes down to me needing the Ring and Crown. I don't like my odds even less now."

Sam hugged her fiancé and gave him a small kiss on his forehead before saying, "So what? You're right, you're not as strong as Superman, or Green Lantern, or the Martian Manhunter. It doesn't matter. It was you who saved the world from Pariah Dark, it was you who saved the world from Vortex, and Undergrowth, and from yourself, and Disasteroid, not Superman, not Green Lantern, you. Danny, you are one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen, no matter what you're facing, you can beat it. And remember, you're not alone in this. Your parents, Jazz, me, Tucker, and the Justice League will be right there with you." Danny and Sam kissed, and the sun rose over the horizon.

**JL**

Wally West, aka The Flash, ran out of his job as a Crime Scene Technician and down a hall. In a red blur he changed into his suit and put on a burst of super speed to run up the side of the building and onto the roof. He watched the sky intently, wondering when the invaders would appear. _At this rate I'll die of old age before they appear, _he thought as he ran and jumped along rooftops, watching where he was going as well as the sky above. Suddenly he heard a scream and ran down to the ground where he saw a woman with a baby being menaced by a thug. In 0.231 seconds Flash disarmed the robber, took the robber's own coat off and tied him up with it, and grabbed the lady's purse. "Are you alright Miss?" Flash asked her. "Y-yes, thank you," the woman said, taking her purse.

"I can take you to the Police Station where you can make your statement, send this creep away for a long time," Flash said, and the woman agreed. He picked up her, her baby and the thug and in 3 seconds they were at the Police Station on the other side of Central City. After the young mother gave her statement Flash took her out of the Station and asked, "Where do you live?" "I was actually on my way home from my ex-husband's house when that jerk almost robbed me. I live at 227 Carter Street," she explained. "227 Carter Street, I can take you there if you want," Flash said. "Thanks," she said as Flash picked her and her baby up again, and one second later they were at her house. The woman took a second to reorient herself and said, "God bless you Flash," only for her rescuer to already be gone. _I hope that blessing works lady,' cause we may need all the help we can get, _Flash thought as he raced throughout Central City, his eyes looking for any threats, human or otherwise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**DP**

Danny stood up straight and tried not to breathe too much while the tailor put the final touches on his tuxedo. Sam's Mom insisted on only the best for the wedding, best food, drink, music, and clothes. Sam and Danny managed to get her to let them choose the theme; their wedding was going to be a 'Land of the Dead' theme, with Danny and Sam as the King and Queen of the Underworld. He wore a black suit with a large white skull on the back and femur looking silver cufflinks, and the buttons were shaped like skulls. He already had the crown, a simple tin affair with a few too many spikes. Sam's dress was an all black very sensual faux-Victorian era affair with a skull broach and a red veil and one of the spikiest tiaras Danny had ever laid eyes on.

"One more stitch and VOILA!" the tailor happily said. Danny moved his arms and legs, it was fitted to perfection, he could move freely. He looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I feel like raiding a few villages and raising an army of the dead." "You look like you could sir," the tailor said as he moved the mirror to let Danny look at himself from various angles. Just then Danny's Ghost Sense went off, then the tailor stopped mid-stride. "Clockwork, what's going on? It's been nine days, and no invasion," Danny said as Clockwork appeared before him in his young man form. "That's what I've been working on. You need to understand, these creatures are unlike anything in this universe, and their very nature fogs my ability to see them clearly. But now I know; they will invade some time in the next 48 hours."

Danny swallowed at the thought, "You can't be any clearer?" "I'm sorry, that's the best I can do," Clockwork said. "If you don't use the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, you will not survive the battle. That much is certain," the Ghost of Time told Danny. Danny looked at him and sighed, "I…can't. The power is too much for me, if I use them then they'll kill me." "You must," Clockwork said, "and you can control the power." "How?" Danny asked him. Clockwork said, "Look into my staff." Danny looked and his mind was filled with visions of superheroes, no, halfas. Hundreds of human-ghost hybrids like him. _These are mine and Sam's descendants…_ He saw a boy with black hair and green eyes and a white jumpsuit with sky blue belt, boots, and gloves rescue a family from their burning apartment. He saw what looked like a green skinned woman with claws for hands and razor sharp teeth wearing black and white clothes rescue a school bus full of children from a crazed gunman. He finally saw a man with white hair, red eyes, wearing a white jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves bring what looked like a spaceship into what could only be called a space station.

The visions ended and Clockwork said, "None of this will come to be if you do not succeed. When the power feels like it's too much, remember those who may come to be, and the ones you have now. Focus on them, and you will control it." Clockwork then disappeared and the tailor said, "How do you like the suit?" "It's great," Danny said, "Help me out of it, I need to get somewhere, fast."

**JL**

J'onn J'onzz, known by most as the Martian Manhunter, was floating in the air in his private quarters along with his apprentice, Strong Good. He telepathically spoke to her, _Calm your mind Lisa, block out the distractions and concentrate on the here and now. _Lisa, aka Strong Good, replied telepathically, _yes Teacher. _She took a breath and lifted up the metal ball again. She then concentrated and the ball began to float up to a foot above her hand. _Very good Lisa, now move your hand, and keep the ball in the air with your mind alone, _J'onn instructed. Strong Good put her hand to her side and kept the ball in the air for five minutes before it started to descend. _Stay up there! _Strong Good commanded the ball, only for it to continue fall, although a little slower, before it finally hit the ground.

"You're improving," J'onn told her. "Not fast enough though," Strong Good sighed. "Humans do say that before you learn to run you must learn to walk, and before you learn to walk, you must learn to crawl. You've only recently discovered the true source of your powers Lisa; it's only natural that you're having trouble with expanding them." J'onn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Give it time." "Thank you, Teacher," Strong Good said and they walked out of J'onn's private quarters. The Flash ran up to J'onn and said, "We got news on the invasion." J'onn flew off with Flash to the Conference Room where the rest of the Original Seven were along with Danny. "Good, you're here," Superman said.

"According to Danny the invasion will happen within the next 48 hours. Gather the rest of the League," Superman told J'onn and Flash. They went off, J'onn to the Communications Room and entered the signal for all members of the League on Earth. "Attention Justice League, this is an urgent announcement. We now know that Earth will be invaded in the next 48 hours. This is not a drill, be on the alert for any turquoise portals and prepare for invasion. This is not a drill." J'onn then rubbed his forehead like he had seen many humans do when they were exasperated. _Many will die in the next 48 hours. I pray that their sacrifice will not be in vain._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**JL**

**_London, United Kingdom_**

John Constantine walked out of the shop, a pretty useful medallion in his coat along with various other magical items. _When are those sodding creatures going to show their ugly faces? _The past ten days had been miserable for him; it was hard to keep your game face on when you knew that there was an unknown variable in the game that you couldn't account for. Constantine lit a fag and breathed in the chemicals, _damn precognitives, they never have anything good to say. _Constantine blew out smoke then looked up into the sky to see three turquoise portals opening up. "Bollocks."

**_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

Beatriz Bonilla da Costa arched her back and her photographer snapped his photo of her. "Come on Beatriz, give us a smile," he told her. "Alright, alright," she told him. She assumed the pose again and this time smiled, focusing on happy things, like the orphans she visited last week as her alter-ego Fire, puppies, kicking her jerk of an ex-boyfriend Ramon out of her apartment yesterday. "That's better," the photographer said and snapped five more pictures. Suddenly three turquoise portals opened up in the sky. "What is that!?" the photographer said as Beatriz transformed into her pyroplasm form and flying up to fight the creatures coming out of the portals.

**_Gotham City, USA_**

Nightwing and Batman swung between the rooftops; they had already stopped five muggings and a robbery of mutagens from S.T.A.R. Labs tonight. "So, do you think they'll come today or tomorrow?" Nightwing asked. "Today if experience is anything to go by," Batman said as they stopped to survey the city below. "Then shouldn't you get out the Batwing and I don't know, the Bat-tank," Nightwing joked. "I don't have a tank," Batman said, "But I did invest in some lasers that look promising." Batman then took out a small tube from his utility belt. "You got more of those?" Nightwing asked as a turquoise glow appeared in the sky.

**DP**

Danny looked up and saw the portals open up over Amity Park. Sam was next to him on the roof and activated a Fenton Ghost Peeler she owned, this one was modified to fly and was painted in a black and purple color scheme. "Sam, if it gets too hard-" Sam put a finger on his lips and firmly said, "I'm not going to run away." Danny closed his mouth and went Ghost, and together they flew up as creatures came out of the portals. And the battle for Earth began.

**I know this is short, really short. The next three chapters will make up for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**JL**

**_Metropolis, USA_**

Superman flew forward and grabbed a creature that looked like it was made of onyx and threw it into a second that looked like it was made of ruby. He then quickly turned and blasted a third that looked like it was carved out of jade and blasted it back with his heat vision. He was rammed from behind by a jasmine creature but quickly dodged its follow-up laser blasts and punched it into three more creatures like it. The police on the ground evacuated the civilians into the subway stations underground. Steel pressed a button on his hammer and it glowed blue before he walloped another onyx creature, stopping it from charging a bus.

He then quickly activated the lasers on his arm bands and blasted four more creatures that looked like they were made of quartz. Supergirl countered a laser blast with her own heat vision and forced it back, giving her the time to grab its antlers and kick it's head, seeming to knock it out. "Guys, hit them between the antlers!" she yelled as she grabbed another creature in a headlock and pounded its head with her fist, causing the same result. "Superman to all Leaguers, we've found a weakness, hit them between the antlers, it knocks them out!" Superman yelled into his mic as he put on a burst of super speed and knocked out ten more creatures. But even more kept coming and the Man of Steel thought, _how can we stop this?!_

**_Gotham City, USA_**

Nightwing nimbly dodged laser blasts right and left, and responded with his own that Batman had loaned him. Feeling clever he jumped off the building and landed on the back of a creature that looked like it was made of granite. He grabbed its antlers and tried to force it to move, only for it to not change course as it charged towards a skyscraper. "Oh man!" he yelled as he jumped off the creature and started falling, blasting at creatures with his laser tube the whole way. Just when he thought he was street pizza he was grabbed by Batman, who swung from his grappling hook into a nearby building.

"That was not one of your better ideas," Batman said as he blasted at a jade creature. "Hey, it works in the movies," Nightwing said as he dodged a laser blast and shot at one that looked like crystal. "This isn't a movie," Batman shot back verbally, before shooting back at the attackers literally. "This sure feels like one!" Nightwing yelled as they jumped off the building roof and shot their grappling hooks out, swinging closer to street level. "This isn't enough," Batman said, then put a hand to one of his mask's ears, "Alfred, go to the Batcave and gather everything you think will be useful. I'm sending Dick to get them in the Batmobile." "You're going to do this on your own!?" Nightwing yelled as they blasted three laser blasts in rapid succession. "Unless you get back in time," Batman shot back. Nightwing nodded and said, "Good luck, Bruce." "Don't worry about me. Just make sure you get the weapons," Batman shot back, and Nightwing headed to the Batmobile. As he watched it race off, Batman heard Superman through his ear mic, "Superman to all Leaguers, we've found a weakness, hit them between the antlers, it knocks them out!" Batman smirked at this and jumped on the back of an onyx creature, pointing his laser at its head.

**_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

"Superman to all Leaguers, we've found a weakness, hit them between the antlers, it knocks them out!" Fire smiled at this new information as she flew around dodging laser blasts. The fact was that her flames simply weren't useful against the creatures; so far all she could do was distract them while the Army got most of the creatures with RPGs and tank blasts. Fire quickly flew towards a creature and kicked it between the antlers and watched it fall. _Alright, now for the rest of them._

**_London, United Kingdom_**

_This is so much easier! Thank you so much! _Constantine thought as he summoned the magic from his medallion and blasted at the creatures. They just kept coming! The fact was that there were so many that for every direct hit he got there were five more misses. Luckily the magic was sufficient to hurt the creatures so at least he was being effective. _If I survive this, I'm going to get pissed, then find a bunch of open minded models to spend the night with, _the magical conman thought as he jumped off the building he was on and activated a bracelet on his right arm that let him fly to another building, dodging lasers the whole time and answering with blasts of magical energy.

**_Central City, USA_**

The Flash raced through the streets, dodging lasers all the way. He quickly ran into a hardware store and got a bag of bricks. He then ran back outside and sped up to race up the tallest building in the area. As soon as he reached the top, Flash emptied the bag and rained bricks down on the invading creatures, knocking thirty of them out _alright, now to get more bricks. _Flash ran down the side of the building, broken glass and concrete trailing behind him as the creature's lasers missed him and hit the building he was on. Then he heard screaming behind him and realized, _oh crap! _Flash sped down even faster then spun his arms around to create two small red tornados, letting the people land safely. "Get out of here!" Flash yelled as the lasers came close.

He soon saw a mirror nearby and lifted it up, reflecting some lasers back while the civilians ran for their lives. _How are we gonna close those portals!? _

**_Detroit, USA_**

Green Lantern formed five hammers with his ring and took out twenty creatures with them before forming a shield to block responding laser blasts. He responded with a massive fist that knocked five creatures down then hit five more that were charging at him. A laser blast then knocked him down and he had to struggle to dodge three more, ultimately putting up a shield to block more and more lasers. He shield started cracking and John let it go and created a missile launcher to take out ten of the creatures at once. Green Lantern then reformed his shield and charged forward, bumping into creatures left and right like a destructive pinball.

**_Manhattan, USA_**

Wonder Woman yelled as she caught a creature with her lasso and pulled it to her then hit its weak spot between the antlers. _Thank Hera I got these gauntlets. _ Security members of the United Nations tried to defend the United Nations headquarters with her, but their bullets were useless against the creature's bodies. Members of the American National Guard were a little more effective with RPG's, at least they were slowing down the creatures. Wonder Woman flew up and kicked a creature on the jaw then pounded its head with her gauntleted fist, then quickly deflected several lasers with her gauntlets. _Good thing Hephaestus used the same metal for the gauntlets as he did for my bracelets, _she thought as she wrapped another creature with her lasso and swung it like a flail to knock around twenty more creatures. She looked up at the portals and thought, _are the ranks thinning?_

**_The Watchtower, Space_**

Hawkgirl blasted at a swarm of creatures using the guns on her Javelin. _I can't believe how many there are! _She thought. "Shayera, Wonder Woman believes that the ranks are thinning for her. What do you see?" J'onn asked on the intercom. She gave a quick sweep and said, "It looks like it may be, I'm not totally sure, there's so much chaos around here," she reported. She watched as Javelins flew left and right throughout space, blasting at creatures while trying to dodge return laser fire. Luckily so far they had managed to keep them off the Watchtower itself. Shayera flew back into the fray, and started noticing that there were definitely less creatures coming out of the portal.

**DP**

Danny blocked off ten laser blasts with an ecto-shield then blasted back with ice rays, freezing five creatures. _Two hours! _Danny had started the fight by creating twenty copies. The last copy had been destroyed five minutes ago. The Foley's Fighters fought valiantly, but they had taken losses, and Danny could barely make up for each one as he fought harder with each loss. _At least we got the civilians out, _Danny thought as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail, the fourth one he made that day, knocking back fifty more creatures, allowing Sam and the Foley's Fighters to blast them in their weak spot. Danny dodged lasers and responded with his own ghost rays, remembering everything Superman had taught him about facing multiple enemies.

_One at a time, one at a time! _Danny thought as he flew a loopy loop and quickly got five more creatures. He looked down and saw his parents helping the Fighters with the RV, entangling some creatures with go and slowing others down with lasers and electrical blasts. After fifteen minutes that felt like fifteen hours Danny looked around and saw that all the creatures were knocked out. He floated to the ground and returned to his Human Form and Sam flew beside him. "Are you alright *huff huff*?" she asked him breathlessly. Danny took a minute to catch his breath, then before eh could answer all the creatures glowed white and floated back into the portals. "I think *huff huff* it's over," a Foley's Fighter exhaustedly said.

"It's not over yet," Danny darkly said, then watched the turquoise portals disappear, only to be replaced with a massive black portal. "Oh man; what the heck is coming through!?" Jack yelled. _This is it! _Danny thought as he turned Ghost again and flew back to his apartment. As soon as he reached it he heard a massive roar like a thousand robotic lions roaring in unison. "Please work," Danny said as he grabbed the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire and put them on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DP**

Sam watched as a massive lion's head that looked like it was made of some kind of pure white diamond. She watched in horror as the head came out followed by a massive snakelike body with four massive wings like a sparrow's and eight legs that looked like a lion's and a tail like a beaver's. The creature was massive, at least 75 feet long. The…Thing roared again and a black laser erupted from its jaws, obliterating three buildings outright and going through four more that soon began to collapse. "OPEN FIRE!" Sam heard Tucker scream through the intercom and all Foley's Fighters blasted away with ecto-blasters and bazookas. She watched as ten of the Fighters on hover boards like Valerie Grey used to use dropped grenades on the Thing from above. If any of that hurt it Sam couldn't say as ten lasers blasted from the Thing's body, disintegrating the ten Fighters on hover boards.

"RE TREAT!" Tucker screamed as lasers came from the creature's body, disintegrating more fighters as the Thing released another black laser from its maw, destroying seven more buildings. _Danny where are you!? _Sam thought as she watched three more Fighters disintegrate on the ground. Suddenly she heard a massive BOOM from above and looked to see a black dot, and the Thing looked like it had been hit, Hard. "Is that Danny Phantom?!" Sam heard one of the Foley's Fighters looking through his binoculars say. "Let me see," Sam demanded, and the Fighter handed his binoculars to her.

All Sam could see was a black blur flying around hitting the Thing, forcing it back. The Thing roared and blasted its black laser, only for the black blur to stop in front of it and Raise a massive white ecto-shield, deflecting the laser back at the creature, knocking it out. The black blur then lifted the Thing and twirled it around before tossing it back into the black portal it emerged from, which closed behind it.

Before Sam knew it a tall muscular man was in front of her. "Danny, is that you?" Sam asked. His gloves looked like white metal gauntlets while his boots also looked metal. The Ring of Rage was on his right hand, and Sam noticed a black cape graced his shoulders. Her biggest shock was his face; his eyes were completely glowing green, no sclera or pupils while the Crown of Fire rested on top of his white flaming hair. "Of course it's me," Danny said, his voice echoing in the air for two seconds after he spoke. "You should see yourself," Sam said as she led him to a mirror. "Whoah," was all Danny could say as he saw himself.

Danny then realized, "Phantom to Watchtower, does anyone need help with any giant diamond monsters?" "Watchtower to Phantom, what on Earth are you talking about?" Danny heard a voice that he didn't recognize. "You're not the Martian Manhunter, who are you?" he asked. "This is Mister Terrific speaking. We don't know anything about giant monsters. After the turquoise portals sucked in the creatures, we had no further reports of any more creatures emerging from portals. But these strange navy blue portals appeared and sucked the Original Seven in, we don't know where they are," Mister Terrific told Danny through his ear mic. "Where could they be?"

**JL**

J'onn looked around him and saw a strange world. The air was breathable for him, yet the sky was a strange orange and all around him appeared to be made of some sort of precious mineral. "J'onn," he heard his name and saw Hawkgirl fly over to him. "Where are we?" she asked. J'onn had a feeling in his mind, like a small voice trying to be heard in a crowd as he said, "I believe we are in the creature's home dimension. Be quiet for a moment, I have a…feeling." J'onn told her and Hawkgirl silently watched J'onn concentrate. The other Original Seven Leaguers soon found them, and Hawkgirl told all of them to be quiet so J'onn could concentrate. Suddenly he opened his eyes and said, "I know what's been going on here."

"What?" Flash asked him. "The creatures call themselves the T-chekyr, they are psychic creatures that feed on direct energy, such as electricity, thermal energy, solar power, and energy sources unknown in our dimension. When they invaded Earth and the Ghost Zone 11, 463 years ago they became addicted to our Solar System's sunlight and the latent ectoplasmic energies of the Ghost Zone. The unfamiliar energies of our dimension drove them insane, and they tried to destroy the humans and ghosts thinking they could hoard the energy for themselves by doing so. But the ghosts drove them back to their home dimension and created a barrier between the dimensions."

"Then why are they invading now?" Wonder Woman asked. "Three years ago the barrier between dimensions dissipated, allowing a creature from our dimension to cross into theirs through a warp in the space-time continuum. That creature discovered ancient weapons the T-chekyr had created and used them to conquer them, and has forced them to invade our dimension," J'onn said. "Who?" Green Lantern asked. "ME!" a loud voice echoed around them. A figure floated down from above and landed in front of them. It looked like an average built man with green skin and red eyes wearing a white jumpsuit with a white cape and black boots and gloves, with flaming black hair and what looked like a ruby crown and bracelets.

"I know who you are, Vlad Plasmius," Superman said, remembering Danny's stories about them. He had studied what little footage there was of him in case another halfa like him ever appeared. Vlad Plasmius smiled at them and said, "You're the only ones with the power to stop me. Once I defeat you and show you to the people of Earth, no one will oppose my rightful rule." Plasmius cracked his knuckles and made six dozen copies, "Let's go."

Superman charged forward and tackled the real Plasmius into the air while Green Lantern formed a missile launcher. The Flash sped forward, hitting Plasmius clones right and left, making room for J'onn, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman to handle the rest. Superman head butted Plasmius, sending him back only to get hit with a black ghost ray from the halfa's eyes. Superman countered it with his heat vision, only for his heat vision to be forced back. The Man of Steel poured more power into his heat vision, but Plasmius had yet more power! Before his heat vision was forced back into his eyes, Superman stopped and dodged Plasmius's ghost ray and sped forward to punch him, only to be countered by one of Plasmius's own punches.

Superman then kicked him back and blasted him with his heat vision before flying forward. The other Leaguers had more trouble dealing with Plasmius's copies. "I thought these things were supposed to puff into smoke after taking damage!" Green Lantern yelled as he blocked a ghost ray and blasted the copy with his ring. "He's more powerful, it stands to reason his copies would be tougher!" Wonder Woman yelled as she punched one copy into five others and then wrestled another to the ground and pounded it with her gauntleted fists. The copy disappeared in a puff, and she was blasted away with a ghost ray. "I got you Diana!" Flash yelled as he caught her. Flash was then hit with a ghost ray and came skidding on his face to a halt. Hawkgirl took out another copy with three hard blows and spun around to hit another then flew up, dodging fire and deflecting ghost rays with her mace.

Suddenly she was hit from behind and sent plummeting to the middle of a crowd of Plasmius copies that swarmed her. "SHAYERA!" Green Lantern yelled as he created a giant fly swatter and forced the copies off of her; then got his with ten ghost rays at once, knocking him out next to the already unconscious Thanagarian. Wonder Woman got up and deflected several ghost rays in time to see Batman be grabbed from behind by a copy and head butted by another into unconsciousness. The Princess of Themyscira did her tribe proud, destroying six of the copies with their own deflected ghost rays, only to be kicked in the head from behind, which sent her flying into a punch that buried her in the ground, defeated.

J'onn J'onzz turned into a strange rhinoceros like creature with three horns and six legs and charged through the copies, taking six out. He then turned back into his regular form and went intangible, allowing their ghost rays to pass harmlessly through him before hitting one back and kicking another. He then grabbed a third and tried to assault it with a psychic attack, only to get blasted with a ghost ray. Before he could recover he was kicked up into the air then pounded back into the ground where he was swarmed.

The Flash forced himself to stand and ran as fast as he could, taking out four copies before he was blasted in his left knee, sending him down. "SUPERMAN!" Flash yelled as he was kicked in the face. Superman punched the real Plasmius as hard as he could; sending him flying out of sight then saw his friend's predicament. "NO!" he roared as he blasted the remaining copies with his heat vision, destroying all of them before they could counter him. Superman then sighed and wiped the blood from his mouth. His face was bruised and his body was sore, Plasmius's power was more than he had expected. He flew over to his comrades only to hear the twisted halfa say, "Where do you think you're going?"

Superman looked and saw his equally injured opponent. "I won't let you win," Superman said, "I'll fight you to my last breath rather than let anyone as sick as you rule the Earth." Plasmius laughed at this then said, "You don't have a choice." He then sucked in a massive breath. _Oh no! _Superman flew forward to stop the attack before it could be unleashed, only to take the Ghostly Wail full on, sending him straight into unconsciousness along with the rest of the Original Seven. Plasmius concentrated and was surrounded by black energy, then his injuries were healed. He then made seven copies that lifted the heroes by their shirts and formed a red portal that he went through, followed by his copies.

He arrived at the United Nation's Headquarters and saw the National Guard lined up to greet him. "Surrender!" their commanding officer ordered. Plasmius laughed and made more copies to keep them busy while he walked into the building with his defeated foes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**DP**

A TV screen near Danny changed the station to show someone he never thought he'd see. "VLAD?!" he yelled then saw that Vlad had copies each holding a sword above the Original Seven members of the Justice League. "Oh God," Sam said when she saw the screen too. "Citizens of Earth," Vlad began his speech, "this is your new ruler speaking." Danny ignored the rest and saw that Vlad and the League were at the United Nations Headquarters. He turned to Tucker and said, "Tucker, I need you to set my phone to show me how to get to the United Nations Headquarters." "On it," Tucker said as he took Danny's phone. "You really think you can stop him? Danny, he took the seven most powerful people in the world down!" Sam told him, "Call the rest of the League, you can't do this on your own!" Just then they heard Vlad say, "And to start, I will destroy these, the 'world's greatest heroes', to prove my power to all who dare oppose my rightful rule!"

"No time," Danny told her as Tucker handed him back his phone. Danny floated up and said, "I'm coming back, I promise." With that a sonic boom erupted as Danny flew faster than he had ever before, letting the directions on his phone guide him to the United Nations HQ. He phased through the walls without stopping and blasted the copies to oblivion then stopped and floated down in front of Vlad. "Daniel, my, you have grown," Vlad said when he saw him. "I'm taking you down Vlad," Danny said, his entire body glowing with power. "Why must we fight? Can't you see, we have transcended Humans or Ghosts, we are Gods! We can share the world, I'll take the Eastern Hemisphere, you can have the West," Vlad said as dark energy surrounded him. "Besides, you've never beaten me."

_He's right, _Danny thought as he and Vlad circled each other. _I've never beaten him on my own. I'd thwart his plans, but I've never really won in a real fight. _Danny glanced at his fallen mentor and realized; _he's lying. Someone like him would never be satisfied with only half the world. _"No deal, Vlad. I couldn't beat you before because I was just a scared little kid struggling through both powers and puberty. But now, I can beat you," Danny said.

Black ghost rays blasted out of Vlad's eyes, only for Danny to counter with his own white ghost rays. The two halfas struggled toward each other and blasted ghost rays from their hands at the same time. They stood like that for a minute, countering each other's ghost rays before Danny quickly raised his foot and blasted a ghost ray out of it, sending Vlad flying out of the United Nations HQ. Danny quickly flew out after him, only for Vlad to dodged his tackle and grab his cape and throw him to the ground, creating a hundred foot wide crater when Danny hit. Vlad tried to stomp over Danny, only for Danny to roll and dodge the attack then grab Vlad's legs and pound him into the ground.

Vlad went intangible and got out of Danny's grasp then blasted him with ghost rays, sending him up into the air. Danny created an ecto shield to block Vlad's follow up attacks then answered with a few explosive energy discs. One of them hit, lighting up the sky and giving Danny time to fly over and grab Vlad. The hero flew his opponent higher and higher into the sky until finally he realized he was in the depths of space. Vlad blasted Danny in the face with ghost rays from his eyes and then punched him in the face before he could recover. The villain grabbed his enemy's head and sent a ghost stinger throughout Danny's body, shocking him with the ecto-electrical attack. Danny tore Vlad's hands off him and head butted him, then head butted him again to send him back. Danny focused his power and unleashed a Ghostly Wail, only to watch Vlad create one of his own.

The vacuum of space lit up like a bright summer's day when the Wails collided, blinding the two combatants. Danny recovered first and blasted ghost rays at Vlad, only for Vlad to deflect them back at Danny with an ecto energy shield. Danny dodged his own ghost rays and flew towards Vlad, blasting still more ghost rays. Danny reached Vlad and pounded the ecto energy shield to oblivion with one ectoplasmically powered punch then clocked Vlad right on the jaw. Vlad caught Danny's third punch and punched Danny in the ribs, making the Halfa Hero silently scream in pain before he kicked Vlad full in chest to make him let go.

The two halfas gathered their power and flew straight at each other like a pair of atomic missiles, causing a small explosion that rivaled that of their previous Wails. Danny grabbed Vlad's head and kneed him in the stomach, once, twice, thrice before Vlad blasted him off with a point blank ghost ray to the face. Vlad quickly followed up his attack by making fifty copies of himself and surrounded Danny. Danny quickly made copies of his own and a full blown battle ensued as copies of both hero and villain flew around blasting each other to oblivion.

Danny was cheered at first when it seemed he was winning, only for Vlad to destroy half his remaining copies with a Ghostly Wail. Danny's copies redoubled their efforts with ice rays and soon, all the copies were destroyed. Just as the last ones vanished Danny tackled Vlad and sent his own ice energy into him, freezing the villain solid. Danny then flew towards Earth as fast as he could. The two halfas hit a desert with all the force of an erupting volcano, turning the surrounding three mile area into a crater. Vlad head butted Danny and kicked him off.

The two men stopped their battle to look at each other. Both were bruised and battered, yet ready to fight on to the bitter end. "Why?! Why do you persist!? Can't you see that our power places us above the rest!?" Vlad yelled at him. "That's why I won't give up. I remember what it's like to be weak, to have no one to defend me when I needed them! If I can keep just one person from ever feeling helpless like that, then I'll consider it an accomplishment!" Danny yelled back. "Then you're a fool! Those blessed with power have the right to trample upon the weak! That's evolution at its finest! That's how all society works!" Vlad yelled as they walked toward each other. "NO! That's what sickos like you tell yourselves to sleep at night! No one has a right to abuse others; society only exists because we're there to help each other!" Danny said as they raised their fists.

The two men hit each other at the same time, sending their fists crashing into each other's faces, knocking each other down. They rose again and hit each other with all their might, sending each other flying back. Danny recovered first and blasted ice rays at Vlad who dodged or countered them with ghost rays. Danny stopped his assault and flew forward, kicking Vlad down into the ground before inhaling a mighty breath and pouring all his power into a Ghostly Wail. Vlad screamed as the Wail struck him, then screamed louder when he felt his crown and bracelets shatter. Danny never felt more exhausted in his life as he floated down and watched the battered villain stand up. "This isn't over!" Vlad screamed. Danny's left hand shot forward and grabbed his throat. "Yes, it is," Danny said then slammed his right fist into Vlad's face, knocking his enemy out. Danny then groaned and sat down before taking off the Crown of Fire. "Phantom *huff huff* to Justice *huff huff* League. It's over, the battle *huff huff* is over, we won, we w-"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Justice League found Danny and Vlad in the Sahara Desert. They quickly rushed them to the Medical Facilities in the Watchtower, with Vlad under 24/7 watch with the help of the Fentons. As soon as Danny healed he was sent home to a hero's welcome that rivaled when he saved the world from Disasteroid. Vlad was sent to a supermax prison designed especially for him with the latest in anti-ghost and human defenses money could buy. Clockwork and Pandora with the help of Zatanna and Constantine managed to create an even stronger barrier between the dimensions. It was on the day of Danny's wedding to Sam that Superman and Batman were looking at Earth through one of the windows of the Watchtower. "You were right," Batman told Superman. "I had assumed that he was a glory-hound who never thought about the consequences of his actions, and he wasn't. You did a good job teaching him," the Dark Knight told the Man of Steel. "I only showed him how to avoid collateral damage," Superman said, "it was his family and friends that kept him grounded."

"No, you started teaching him just by being an example for him when he was growing up," Batman replied. "I suppose," Superman said with a small smirk. "I have to get back to Gotham, I assume you're going to head over to his wedding," Batman said as they headed for the Teleporter. "Just to give him my best," Superman said, and they were teleported to their destinations. Superman arrived in Amity Park and listened in. He soon discovered that the wedding was over, and the reception was being held in a nearby hotel. He flew to the hotel and spotted a smiling Danny on the roof in his Ghost Form.

"Shouldn't you be at the reception?" Superman asked him. "I just needed some air, it's been one hell of a month," Danny said. "Indeed," Superman told his former apprentice. "Danny, I came to tell you that I'm proud of the man you've become. You've faced one of your greatest challenges, and won," Superman told him. "I just thought about what you would do in my situation," Danny said. Superman smiled at that and said, "I think I hear your wife calling you. Good luck with the rest of your life Danny. As one husband to another, I can tell you you're gonna need it." With that, Superman flew off, and Danny went back to his reception.

**Reviews appreciated, and thank you to all my loyal readers for reading this story. A special thank you to timijaf, kingofheroes90, Breyannia, and Guntherson 962 for their reviews.**


End file.
